The King Of Clubs & The Innocent Alice
by Kira-ler
Summary: "Durante un tiempo Wonderland seguirá bajo la tiranía del Rey de tréboles y mucha gente sufrirá,pero un día llegara a Wonderland nuestra Alice,ella tendrá la Inocence mas poderosa e intensa de la que se haya tenido antes,habrá vivido cerca de la entrada a nuestro mundo junto a su ingrata familia.Tendrá el poder para derrotar al King of Clubs" Eso recitaba la profecía. Oncest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****El Lórax y sus personajes pertenecen a Dr. Seuss, Alicia le pertenece a Lewis Carrol solamente los utilice un rato para jugar.**

En primer lugar debo destacar que es un **ONCEST**, me gustaría saber lo que piensan de esta loca idea y si les gusta el fic. Ahora disfruten leyendo :B

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

_**Prólogo**_

En una habitación en penumbras se podían observar a cuatro figuras que discutían seriamente sobre cierto asunto en particular, llego cierto momento en el que los presentes comenzaron a gritar sus puntos de vista sobre tal situación creando un gran alboroto, hasta que uno decidió poner orden de una buena vez.

-¡Gritando no solucionaremos nada!- grito una voz grave interrumpiendo a sus demás acompañantes, ocasionando que estos se callaran- Bien, ahora que ya podemos hablar como las…personas civilizadas que somos, ¿Cómo solucionamos este gran problema?-

-Ehh en primer lugar, tú no eres una persona, y sobre lo otro…no tengo la menor idea- hablo una delicada voz femenina con un tono de preocupación- La chica dijo que teníamos que ser pacientes para la llegada de Alice-la primera voz dio un golpe con su puño a la mesa teniendo como resultado el sobresalto de sus acompañantes.

-¡Ya hemos esperado suficiente tiempo!¡Si esto sigue así, The King of Clubs terminara destruyendo todo nuestro mundo y todo será por culpa de esperar a la dichosa muchacha!- exploto, ya no soportaba la situación en la que él y sus amigos vivían, todo era mejor cuando no estaba el dichoso rey-idiota.

-¡Oie! Cálmate animal peludo- interrumpió una voz masculina y juvenil- Es fácil de resolver, yo creo que solo deberíamos seguir la pista que nos dio Wisdom. ¿Alguien me apoya?- busco la aprobación de sus compañeros que estaban dudando si seguir esperando o seguir ese plan.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco Hatter?!- le grito el primero con el ceño fruncido mientras Hatter hacia un gesto de indignación- Puede que nos equivoquemos y traigamos a otra persona en lugar de a ella. Así no funcionan las cosas- esperaba que sus amigos aun tuvieran algo de sentido común para darse cuenta que podrían secuestrar a la equivocada.

-Tres cosas: estoy loco- frunció el ceño- Dos. Ni que me llamara Mad Hatter, me apellido Hatter; y Tres y mas importante, recuerda la profecía- enumero con sus dedos para luego formar una sonrisa de satisfacción consigo mismo- Cheshire recuérdasela-

La mencionada se puso de pie moviendo sus suaves orejas de gato hacia arriba y hacia abajo, se acerco lentamente a un cofre de oro adornado con diamantes y esmeraldas, subió suavemente la tapa y posteriormente saco un pergamino y lo desplego para leerlo.

-Lorax, por favor presta atención- la voz de Cheshire era femenina y con un tono autoritario, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la creatura naranja. Decía así:

"Durante un tiempo Wonderland seguirá bajo la tiranía del Rey de tréboles y mucha gente sufrirá, pero un día llegara a Wonderland nuestra Alice, ella tendrá la Inocence mas poderosa e intensa de la que se haya tenido antes, habrá vivido con humildad cerca de la entrada a nuestro mundo junto a su ingrata familia. Lograra dominar uno de los rabbits mas peligrosos y tendrá el poder para derrotar al King of Clubs desterrándolo de Wonderland"

-¡Lo ves Lorax! Ahí nos da la pista "ella tendrá la Inocence mas poderosa e intensa de la que se haya tenido antes, habrá vivido con humildad cerca de la entrada a nuestro mundo junto a su ingrata familia"- recitó Hatter- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es subir al mundo normal o Midgar o como sea, buscar una casa que este cerca de ahí, encontrarla y llevárnosla- sonrío ante su brillante plan.

-¿Y como piensas llevártela?- pregunto la liebre mientras jugaba con sus orejas.

Hatter borro su sonrisa ya que no había pensado aun en eso, tomo su sombrero de copa negro y se puso a juguetear con él pensando en como raptar a Alice. Todos se sumieron en un silencio pensando desde los planes más locos hasta los más sádicos.

-Tengo una idea- interrumpió el Lorax con una enorme sonrisa triunfante debajo de su rubio bigote y levantando uno de sus dedos.


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer:****El Lórax y sus personajes pertenecen a Dr. Seuss, Alicia le pertenece a Lewis Carrol solamente los utilice un rato para jugar.**

En primer lugar debo destacar que es un **ONCEST**. Ahora disfruten leyendo :B Me emociono mucho que haya personas que hayan leído el prólogo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 1.- ****Alice**

En una pequeña granja al norte de Inglaterra, vivía una familia compuesta por la madre, sus tres "queridos" hijos (que por cierto dos de ellos eran gemelos), y la tía junto con el tío, si dijera que era una de esas familias felices, cooperativas y que se amaban sin importar que…seria una gran mentira. La madre de cabellos castaños-rubios, unos extraños lentes, de estatura normal y siempre usaba una extraña piel de zorro enredada en su cuello, era una interesada de primera, mal educada y caprichosa. Mucha gente se preguntaba "¿Cómo es que consiguió casarse y tener tres hijos?" aun les era un gran misterio; los hermanos gemelos, Brett y Chett, eran altos con cabellos negros, no eran una preciosura (todo lo contrario) ambos se destacaban por su…estupidez e inmadurez, eran unos idiotas en toda la extensión de la palabra y solían aprovecharse de su hermano mayor obligándole a que hiciese lo que ellos querían (sino "jugaban" a las luchas con él dejándole moretones que duraban semanas en desaparecer); la tía Grizelda…cualquiera que no la conociera diría "¿Eso es una mujer?", de mal carácter y muy masculina con una extraña risa y, por otro lado estaba el tío Ubb, un hombre muy baja estatura que, al igual que Grizelda, gustaba de no trabajar y burlarse de la gente.

Lo se, se preguntaran "¿Qué tipo de familia tan disfuncional era esa? ¿Quién podría aguantar a esos que lograrían enloquecer hasta al mas paciente de los pacientes?" la respuesta es fácil, esa personita es el hijo mayor, Oncie. El chico contaba con unos dulces 16 años, era inocente, honesto pero algo influenciable, él hacia todo el trabajo que a sus parientes les correspondía, desde cocinar hasta cuidar el ganado, él los quería y aguantaba los hirientes comentarios hacia su persona tragándose esos sentimientos de tristeza que le inundaban y esas lagrimas que solo se dejaban ver por las noches cayendo en su almohada. Pensaba que si conseguía inventar algo y venderlo para después hacerse rico su familia le amaría y apoyaría.

Su día empezaba a las 6:00 a.m. no era fanático de levantarse temprano pero tenia que preparar el desayuno, se levantó con su mejor cara de zombie y se encaminó a su pequeño baño donde se desvistió y posteriormente se sitúo bajo el chorro de agua fría, no pudo evitar empezar a tiritar a pesar de estar en plena primavera el agua salía muy fría en las mañanas, después del torturoso baño se vistió con sus pantalones, una camisa blanca de manga larga y su chaleco azúl-grisaceo y sin olvidar su sombrero. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la pequeña cocina sacando lo necesario para cocinar sus tan amados pan cakes, se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a empezar a comer, tomó un poco de crema de malvavisco recién hecha y comió.

-Mmm…¡Esta delicioso! Mis felicitaciones al chef- rio tontamente ante su comentario y se llevo otro bocado a la boca cuando escucho fuertes pasos acercándose al comedor _"Genial"_ pensó sarcásticamente mientras observaba como su familia se sentaba en la mesa y devoraban con ansias su desayuno como si no hubieran probado alimento alguno en semanas.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, cocinas bien chico- confesó el tío Ubb ante la mirada sorprendida de su sobrino, el cual se sentía infinitamente feliz ya que era el primer cumplido que le hacían en muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, en su juvenil rostro se formo una gran sonrisa de alegría.

-Por supuesto que si- habló su madre con su típico tono de presumida- Así Oncie se casara con un hombre millonario y será tan buena esposa que nunca lo abandonara su rico marido- afirmo feliz mientras que la sonrisa de su hijo se había extinguido por completo y paso a ser una mueca de confusión total.

-¿E-es-esposa?- tartamudeo con los ojos como platos y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-Claro que si cariño, con esa carita y cuerpo eres como una linda chica- el pelinegro sentía como un aura negra de depresión le empezaba a rodear- ¡BRETT, CHETT! ¡Dejen de jugar con la comida!- gritó de repente atrayendo la atención de sus otros dos hijos que dejaron de jugar pero por debajo de la mesa se lanzaban patadas, no volvió a tocar el tema sobre lo buena esposa que seria su hijo.

Al terminar de desayunar Oncie hizo todos sus quehaceres barrer, trapear y sacudir la casa, lavar la ropa, limpiar el granero, alimentar y bañar a los animales, cortar algo de madera, plantar algunas de sus flores favoritas y mas arboles, etc. Cuando termino tomo un largo y relajante baño para liberarse del sudor y refrescarse un poco, cocina la comida, la sirvió en la mesa y aviso que estaba lista, no tenia hambre así que decidió que lo mejor era continuar con su invento.

-Oncie cariño, si no logras inventar nada -pausa dramática- ya nos esperábamos eso- rompió a reír junto a los demás, ocasionando que su hijo mayor saliera de la casa triste y desilusionado.

"_Ya verán, les mostrare que lo lograré" _pensó de forma optimista y se sentó en el suave pasto empezando a tejer, agradecía que corriera un poco de viento para no morir de calor. Escucho unos ruidos extraños provenientes del bosque, al voltear se encontró con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Melvin, su mula y mejor amigo.

-¡Melvin! Me asustaste amigo, ¿qué hacías en el bosque?- la mula hizo su sonido característico que podía traducirse como: "Escuche pisadas provenientes del bosque y fui a investigar". Pero como nuestro protagonista no entendió decidió dejarlo pasar y mostrarle su invento que iba en proceso de creación- ¡Mira Melvin!¡Es un Thneed! Tendrá múltiples usos pero aun no esta completo- la mula le miro con cara de "¿en serio?".

El resto de la tarde siguió tejiendo hasta que termino su Thneed, que tenia una forma extraña y era de color rosa.

-¿Qué tejer es poco masculino? No señor- canturreo feliz por su creación, estiro sus brazos y piernas para desentumecerse, soltó un bostezo y pensó en tomar una pequeña siesta ahí, ya estaba oscuro y de todos modos no podía haber ningún riesgo ¿no?

Mientras tanto, escondidos entre unos arbustos se encontraban nuestras cuatro figuras misteriosas de esta historia, habían estado espiando al chico todo el día, la mula casi los encontraba y de no ser por la ayuda de Cheshire que uso su rabbit de invisibilidad todo el plan se hubiera ido por el caño.

-Es obvio que **ella **es de quien Wisdom hablaba- aseguro Hatter.

-Sip, es igual a la que describe la profecía- le secundo la Liebre mientras trataba de ver mejor los rasgos de la **chica.**

Los cuatro, el Lorax, Hatter, Cheshire y la Liebre salieron de su escondite, caminando sigilosamente por el pasto hasta que un rebuznado les llamo la atención, uno por uno voltearon encontrándose con la mirada desafiante de Melvin dispuesto a avisar a su amigo de los intrusos. Claro que eso cambio cuando el Lorax saco de sabrá-Dios-donde un fruto de los arboles de Truffula comprando el silencio del animal.

Al observar bien a la **chica **Hatter, la Liebre y Cheshire no pusieron evitar sonrojarse, su **Alice **era de estatura alta, una piel fina que a simple vista parecía ser suave, contaba con cabellos cortos negros como la noche, se decepcionaron al no poder apreciar sus ojos al encontrarse está dormida, pero se conformaron con admirar sus pestañas largas y rizadas y esas adorables pecas que caían como una llovizna por sus mejillas su nariz de bolita, aunque a todos les pareció raro que no estuviera desarrollada y usara ropas de chico.

-¡Ey ustedes tres!- les regaño el Lorax ocasionando que salieran de su ensoñación – El hechizo para dormir no dura todo el día ¿saben?- se apresuraron a ayudarle cargando a Alice para posteriormente dirigirse a la madriguera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oncie se levanto mas descansado, había dormido muy bien en esa suave cama…ahí fue cuando el oji-azul callo en cuenta de algo, él había dormido en el pasto y no en una cama, ni recordaba haber vuelto a la casa y dudaba mucho que lo hubieran llevado uno de sus hermanos o su tía Grizelda. Asustado se levanto de la cama de un salto, traía su ropa normal y su Thneed enredada en el cuello, observo la habitación detenidamente, era grande pintada de un azul cielo y decorado con dibujos de arboles de Truffula, a un lado de la cama estaba una mesita de noche muy bonita con 2 cajones, también con un closet color caoba y un tocador con un gran espejo. Había una gran ventana en medio de la pared, se podían apreciar los arboles, un puente hecho de piedra y un rio que corría debajo de este, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Suspiro cansado, sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus mano izquierda, la alzo hasta que quedara a la altura de sus ojos para revisarla y se quedo en piedra por lo que vio, estaba un árbol de Truffula rosado en medio (algo chueco el dibujo o lo que fuera, por cierto) y alrededor de el cuatro líneas serpenteantes que en cada punta tenían un dibujo diferente, con un pequeño trébol verde en la punta superior y un diamante azul en la inferior, en la punta derecha había un corazón dorado y en la izquierda una pica roja.

El chico no podía articular palabra alguna, no sabia que rayos era eso, la ultima vez no había ningún dibujo extraño marcado en su mano, escucho como la puerta se abría de repente sacándolo de su trance y al voltear se encontró con cuatro personas totalmente desconocidas para el.

-¡Alice, despertaste!- gritaron tres de esas cuatro personas con alegría y efusividad. ¿Le habían llamado Alice?

-¡Ehhhh!- solo fue capaz de soltar un gritito de confusión y miedo, no entendía que rayos sucedía ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:) Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Who is Alice & where I am?

Lo se, lo se me tarde mucho, pero es que he tenido muchos proyectos y el fic estaba en mi cuaderno…aparte subí unos One-shot.

The Lorax no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran y genial Dr. Seuss

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Who is Alice & where I am?**

-Cálmate Alice- le trato de calmar una extraña criaturita de pequeño tamaño, de pelaje anaranjado y unas cejas y bigotes rubios.

-¡Wahh! Ya quiero vestirla con hermosos vestidos, y ponerle moños, accesorios y…-un par de chicas empezaron a parlotear sobre mas cosas que la verdad nadie entendía pero que seguramente el pobre pueblerino shockeado tendría que utilizar.

Hatter y el Lorax notaron el nerviosismo de "la chica", inesperadamente para los presentes Oncie se armo de valor y tomo un paraguas rosa Thneed, alargado y con la punta circular que no podría hacerle daño a nadie, apunto con el a los extraños.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde estoy?- había tratado de sonar amenazante pero en lugar de eso su voz se escucho entrecortada y temerosa.

-Alice calma. No te haremos daño- trataba de convencerle Hatter- Es lo menos que queremos que te suceda-le brinda una amplia sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar al mas alto. Pero el pueblerino seguía a la defensiva y aun sostenía el paraguas para niñas.

-Primero deben contestar mis preguntas- hizo una pequeña pausa, los extraños asintieron con la cabeza en modo de respuesta- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me llaman Alice?- bajo el paraguas y se sentó en la suave cama de cobijas anaranjadas. Los desconocidos se miraban entre ellos como preguntándose "¿Quién contesta?", estuvieron así largo rato hasta que al final la criatura naranja se dispuso a contestarle.

-Bien Alice, ehh…¡Bienvenida a Wonderland!- sonrio ampliamente y extendió sus peludos brazos hacia lo lados mientras Oncie le miraba con confusión- Si lo se, todo el mundo reacciona igual cuando se los decimos. Nosotros somos Los Guardianes, somos un grupo que como su nombre lo indica somos guardianes de los indefensos y somos los máximos enemigos del rey.-uno a uno se fueron acercando.

-Alice-canto el nombre una de las chicas que habían dejado de maquilar planes malvados- Es un gusto estar en presencia de nuestra salvadora, mi nombre es Norma de Cheshire Wiggins para servirle- se presento educadamente haciendo una reverencia, la chica era castaña y de baja estatura utilizaba un vestido de mangas cortas a rayas moradas y una chaqueta de lana también color morada, unos zapatos negros cerrados con muy poco tacón y en su cabeza se encontraban dos extrañas orejitas de gato.

-Para resumir las presentaciones y no perder tiempo, ese que parece maní con bigote es el Lorax y habla por los arboles- Hatter apunto a la criaturita anaranjada mientras esta fruncía el ceño notoriamente enojado- Ella es Audrey la Liebre- la chica le saludo con la mano, usaba un vestido corto color miel con unas mallas del mismo color y unos zapatos sin tacón, en su largo cabellos pelirrojo se encontraban unas largas orejas- Y yo soy Ted Hatter Wiggins para servirle – ejecuto una reverencia y se quito su sombrero negro en seña de respeto, era un chico de no mas de 15 años de cabellos castaño corto, algo pecoso y mas bajito que el, usaba un traje negro y un moño color tinto.

-Ehh…un gusto, supongo.-pensó que quizás esas personas se habían equivocado, el no se llamaba Alice…parecía como si buscaran a una chica y lo mejor era hacérselos saber para que no perdieran tiempo con el y lograra regresar a casa- Mi nombre es Once-ler pero todo el mundo me llama Oncie- se presento con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Supongo que se equivocaron de persona, yo no me llamo Alice-se apunto a si mismo- y…- fue abruptamente interrumpido por el Lorax.

-No legalmente pero si proféticamente (?)-Oncie le miro con duda- Escucha, hay una profecía que habla sobre ti – chasqueo los dedos y al instante unos Barbaloots se acercaron con un pergamino que posteriormente fue extendido- Gracias Pipsqueak- agradeció al Barbaloot pequeño y con una parte de su pancita afeitada.

-¿debería preguntar?- Oncie apunto la pancita del travieso Barbaloot que salía de la habitación comiendo una fruta de los arboles de Truffula.

-Digamos que, tuvo un accidente con una afeitadora. Ahora veamos la profecía- se aclaro la garganta y empezó a recitarla.

"Durante un tiempo Wonderland seguirá bajo la tiranía del Rey de tréboles y mucha gente sufrirá, pero un día llegara a Wonderland nuestra Alice, ella tendrá la Inocence mas poderosa e intensa de la que se haya tenido antes, habrá vivido con humildad cerca de la entrada a nuestro mundo junto a su ingrata familia. Lograra dominar uno de los rabbits mas peligrosos y tendrá el poder para derrotar al King of Clubs desterrándolo de Wonderland"

-Es más que obvio que habla sobre ti chica-

-¿Chica?-Es mas que obvio que me han estado confundiendo con una chica, debo decirles la verdad pero, también debo ocuparme de esa profecía…¡no puedo ser yo!- Ok, si hipotéticamente esa profecía se refiere a mi, y rezo que no, ¿¡Significa que debo luchar contra un rey?!-grito totalmente alterado, sus acompañantes asintieron con toda la calma del mundo-¡Pero apenas tengo 16 años! No se nada sobre pelear y estoy en contra de la violencia. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Voy a morir!- su infantil rostro empezó a llenarse de lagrimas dándole un aspecto a un mas dócil.

-En primer lugar, cálmate- no lo cacheteo por ser "una chica"- Es obvio que no te mandaremos a luchar así como si nada, nosotros te entrenaremos- ¿de donde salió esa bandera blanca con dibujos de Truffula que estaba detrás del Lorax? ¿Desde cuando trae un sombrero de general?

-Di bueno gracias en serio pero, yo solo quiero regresar a casa- aunque pensándolo bien si regresaba seguiría sufriendo del maltrato y bajas de autoestima como todos los días…pero ahí estaba su mejor amigo (Melvin) y sus parientes eran muy capaces de asarlo para comer, oh Dios, su pobre mula debía estar asustada.(?)

-Escucha, nosotros podemos regresarte a tu hogar cuando nosotros queramos. Pero si te vas ahora, Wonderland quedara sumida en la oscuridad y el desastre- Norma se encontraba seria, verdaderamente solo tendrían esa oportunidad para que todo volviera a ser como antes, lleno de esperanza, de alegría, de dicha y de amor, no como este mundo retorcido y muerto en el que ahora vivían.

Oncie se encontraba muy dudoso, por una parte tenia miedo, quería regresar a su casa y buscar refugio en lo brazos de su madre…ok no, pero su mula le necesitaba (N/A: Forever Alone D':). Y por otro lado debía quedarse, no podía dejarlos sin su única esperanza. Debía ayudarles, si no su mundo terminaría destrozado y sufrirían.

-Bien, me quedo a ayudarles. Luchare contra el rey- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono sombrío…y un aura oscura sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias cariño!- le abrazo Audrey con efusividad y después soltó un suspiro de alivio- Me alegro de eso, no queríamos tener que recurrir al secuestro y cosas así sabes- solto unas risitas.

-¡¿Secues…Que?!- el ojiazul se sorprendido, quizás debía reconsiderar eso de quedarse.

-Si bueno, ahora tienes que cambiarte. ¡Chicas!- Ted le empujo y en una milésima de segundo ya se encontraba tomado por los brazos por ambas chicas que reían malignamente.

-Siento que esto no me va a gustar- pensó el salvador con terror.

A los 20 minutos después de ruidos de lucha, gritos y golpes que provenían del baño el equipo de estilistas y Oncie salieron del baño, el Lorax y Ted al verlo se quedaron en piedra. Frente a ellos se encontraba un muy sonrojado Oncie soltando lágrimas e hipando, vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era de manga corta, amarrado a su cintura estaba un pulcro mandil blanco, como calzado tenia unas botas negras cortas y usaba unas mallas blancas, en su cuello descansaba un moño perfectamente arreglado.

-Se ve linda chicas- el Lorax asintió con la cabeza.

Audrey hizo un gesto de enchilada para posteriormente pensar si verdaderamente debía decir con lo que se encontraron.

-Nuestra _querida _Alice nos dio una gran sorpresa- Norma asentía y soltaba una que otra risita mientras Oncie seguía haciendo un mar de lagrimas por la humillación.-Al parecer nuestra _querida_ Alice es _querido _Alice- Ted y el Lorax le vieron sin entender- Me refiero a que Oncie no es una chica…es un chico- los otros dos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Eso...es lo q…que he estado…tratando de…decirles!- aseguro el mas alto entre hipidos.

-Ow…eso no me lo esperaba- Ted lo acepto rápidamente, bueno cualquiera se podía equivocar con esa actitud de niña del adolescente. Volteo a ver al Lorax- ¿Esto es un problema?-

-Mmm…-pasaron unos segundos de silencio todos se encontraban expectantes por saber la respuesta- Si analizas con cuidado, la profecía dice "ella" pero solo se refiere al nombre, no dice si Alice será un chico o una chica. Además esto nos pone en ventaja- todos le miran con duda- Bueno, Greed-ler siempre esta al tanto de las chicas por si una es Alice, pero nunca sospecharía de un chico ¿no lo creen?-

-Aparte aun no sabe que ya encontramos a Alice ¡Que suerte!- grito Audrey emocionada.

-No cantes victoria aun joven liebre, ese chico tiene espías donde sea.- se acerco a la ventana, el cielo se había vuelto negro y una tormenta amenazaba con comenzar.

-¿Qué haremos mientras?-pregunto Oncie, había dejado de llorar y se había acercado también a la ventana.

-Debemos entrenarte, tiempos difíciles nos esperan y es mejor tenerte bien preparado-la tormenta había comenzado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Así que, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes?- pregunto con dureza, no le hacia mucha gracia enterarse que su enemiga había sido llevada a Wonderland para desterrarlo.

-S. seeeññor , co..con permiso- hizo una reverencia y el sirviente se fue temblando.

-Tsss, bueno por lo menos este juego se volverá más divertido. Y al parecer ellos ya movieron su primera pieza- rio con malicia y movió en su fino tablero de ajedrez al rey de color blanco, eran figuras blancas de un lado y verdes del otro lado- Te estoy esperando…Alice-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow! Ya 3 capítulos? Genial, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por estarme apoyando, especialmente a **An-Lupin-Malfo**, **Bronzeshipping**,** Eliza-Kagamine, .lost **y a **xSweetLollipop **por sus reviews y ponerme en favoritos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D


End file.
